Manufacturing lead-acid batteries may include using a bath to charge batteries, immerse batteries in coolant, rinse batteries with a coolant, or test batteries at various temperatures while immersed. In any of these processes, the liquid used may turn acidic and may damage exposed surfaces of the bath. Over time, the surfaces could deform, crack, leak, and require replacement.